


Run

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Harringrove, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Twin Homebirth, fluffy cuteness, hard labor, parents!harringrove, stranger things, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s been in labor with his twins and plans to have a home birth with his husband.One-Shot inspired by the song Run from the band Snow Patrol.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Run

Steve was laying on the couch with Billy by his side while his midwife, Bonnie, was using the doppler to check their babies' heartbeats.

Steve’s been in labor since early this morning and his twins are going to be born soon. He and Billy are so excited to welcome them.

It was a very conscientious decision to have a home birth but he felt that this would be the right thing for him and for them as a family to welcome their children as comfortably and as calmly as possible.

So other than Billy, Steve of course had his midwife, Bonnie, and my doula, Jules. Both of which have been such a huge help during his pregnancy at getting him ready for the birth of his children. Jules has been a goddess for helping him with his labor so far. Contractions have been coming closer together but with the exercises he’s been doing with her and focal points, he’s been dealing with them okay.

His water hasn't broken yet but these contractions were seemingly getting a bit tough but he knows he can handle it.

"Baby A's heart sounds good now let's check for Baby B." Bonnie says moving the doppler to the left, underside of his bump. Those loud thumps were music to Steve’s ears and she smiled telling him that both were doing well and were getting ready to come out.

Bonnie got back up and Steve stayed there feeling his bump for the little kicks from his babies. Usually their little girl is on his left, that's where she was during his last ultrasound scan. And their little guy is more on his right but they probably switched places by now since that was a week ago, just about.

Steve smiles and can feel a set of feet pushing against his fingers. "Ooh, they're getting excited babe." He beams to Billy, who smiles and feels as well.

"They'll be here in no time." Billy says, softly kissing Steve.

Steve’s pulled up off the couch and gets another contraction. He leans into his husband and closes his eyes, feeling Jules’ warm hands apply counter pressure to his back. At this moment, everything began to hurt and labor was progressing more.

Billy littered the top of Steve’s head with small kisses as they swayed back and forth with Jules behind Steve working her magic.

Steve raises his head and presses his chin into his chest, reaching up to give Billy a kiss.

"You're amazing, babe. Just keep doing what you're doing." Billy says, kissing Steve again.

The babies started to roughly kick around his bump and it hurt a whole lot.

When the contraction ended, he stayed in Billy’s arms but straightened himself out so that they were face to face. All he could do was think about how much their kids are going to look like them. Who's gonna look like him the most or like Billy? He’s sure their daughter will resemble her father, and if she has his blue eyes he thinks he’ll literally die. She's going to be so beautiful and their son's going to be so handsome. Their kids are going to be such cuties, Steve can't wait.

Billy placed his hands on the sides of Steve bump and kept smiling when he felt them kick. "I'm gonna miss this feeling." He says, leaving his hands on the taut skin. 

"Me too...they're not gonna be safe inside me anymore." Steve says. 

"They'll be fine because now we love them even more and can cuddle them all the time."

"That's true, I guess. I don't know babe." Steve shudders a sigh, keeping his eyes on his husband. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Billy asks.

"Nothing, it's just...I enjoyed this pregnancy and the end is pretty much here. It's like these last nine months we've both emotionally prepared for these babies and now that they're officially on their way, it's almost surreal." Steve admits as they slow their movements. 

"Yeah but think, once they're born we get them for the rest of our lives and we're gonna raise them to be whoever they want to be and just love and support them with everything we have."

"You're so perfect...how did I ever get so lucky."

"You smiled the first day I met you and I knew you were the one for me."

They shared another kiss and Steve locked his hands behind Billy’s neck as he held him..

**\---**

***5:47PM***

Steve sat on the birthing ball with his legs open while Billy was moving his hands up and down them as another contraction wracked his body. This pain was like no other and the end felt like it was on pause from how intense these contractions were for him. His head rolled back and he cried. He cried because he wasn't doing what was right for him and felt weak. He felt helpless.

"I c-can't go o-on like this." He cries, just wanting to end it all. 

Jules came up next to him and brought her hand to his face, brushing her soft finger against his cheek.

"Steve, listen to me." He turns his head towards her and she sadly smiles. "Your body's getting ready for you to give birth to two babies. It's a lot of work, I know. But think of these contractions as sensations and work through them."

"I-I can't...I can't!" He shakes his head, trying to move but both Jules and Billy keep him sitting on the ball.

"No, no hun. You can and you will. I know it's a lot out of you but trust me Steve once it's all over you're going to know it was worth it."

"Y-You p-promise?"

"I promise. Let me help you with them, that's what I'm here for." She says.

"O-Okay." He chokes up and swallows the hard lump that sat in the back of his throat..

Moving his hips from side to side on the ball, the contraction slowly goes away and Steve sits back up. Billy’s hands were still on his legs and Jules was providing as much emotional support as she could while Bonnie was prepping their living room for the delivery because it's going to be soon most likely.

Steve stared at Billy with heavy eyes and their foreheads met. He was staring into his soul and Billy was staring into Steve’s that was released from him during this labor.

"You got this babe, we're almost there. They're almost here." Billy whispers.

"It's too much, B."

"I know, but you're doing great. And you're going to be an amazing mommy to our babies.” Steve’s lips curl into a subtle smile and Billy lures him in for a kiss.

"I'd never be able to do this without you." Steve says and Billy smiles again. He gives Steve one more kiss then moves back and continues to rub his legs.

**\---**

***8:13PM***

Steve was on his hands and knees with Jules in front of him ready to do what she can to help. Billy was with Bonnie anxiously waiting to deliver their first baby.

"You ready to start pushing Steve?" Bonnie asks, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Y-Yeah." He moans and sees Jules start to nod.

"Remember, you can do this." She whispers. He nods and gets a contraction, starting to push.

"Good, perfect push! Again just like that!"

Steve lets go of his breath and inhales again, holds it, and pushes down.

"There you go, great. Push again...Baby's head is coming."

He pushes about three more times and starts to feel the baby’s head crown. He hissed from the strong feeling and squeezed Jules’ arm. They sure weren’t kidding about the ring of fire, and boy did he feel it. His entire entrance was burning as the baby’s head stretched around it, pushing itself out.

"You're doing great baby, keep going love." Billy says, rubbing Steve’s lower back and hip just a bit.

"Big push, Steve! Get this baby's head out!"

Steve pushed down and sunk into his back as hard as he possibly could.

Screaming loudly, he stops and feels Bonnie’s finger around the head trying to set it free, while allowing his body to stretch for the baby.

"Deep breath in and push Steve. Come on you got this!"

Steve pushes again a few more times and smacks his hand against the floor moaning in pain. 

"Steve, stay focused. Your baby's head is almost out, spread your hips and push." He listens to Jules and opens his legs some more then moves up just a tiny bit giving the head more room to come out.

"Perfect, Steve. Nice big push. Come on, the head's nearly out."

He pushes and grunts loudly as the head pops out.

Now breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face, Steve presses his hand on Jules’ thigh and she runs her nails up his arm soothingly.

"Your first baby is nearly here. Just a few more moments of pain for the happiness in the end." She says, holding Steve’s upper body in her arms.

"I’m not feeling a cord, but I want you to pant for the shoulders, Steve. Nice and quick." Bonnie says.

He nods and begins to pant feelings the shoulders start to turn.

"Oooh...Oh god...Shit!"

"You're doing amazing, Steve. Baby's almost out...Okay you can push now."

Steve bore down and squeezed his muscles, ready to get this baby out.

"Stop! Don’t push!” Bonnie suddenly yells and Steve instantly refrains from doing so. “Don’t push. There’s a nuchal hand.” She informs him.

"Billy what's happening?" Steve asks, panicking.

"The baby's hand is by the head, it's all good now. I got them." Billy says and Steve smiles knowing that this was the moment he's been waiting for and it's about to happen.

"One more big push Steve!" Bonnie says.

He takes another deep breath and pushes.

"Here it comes!" She beams proudly. 

"OW! OW! OW! DON'T PULL! DON'T PULL! DON'T! ARGH!!" Steve hears a loud splash go over his calves and watery cries from behind him. He drops his head down feeling the relief of his baby now out of his body.

"Hi buddy." Billy happily sobs as he holds their son. "Babe, I have him...He's in my arms."

Steve smiles and suddenly feels something in between his legs. He looks down and lifts up his baby boy, bringing him to his chest. He sits back trying to avoid all the fluids on their living room floor and remove his shirt so that their son can nurse. 

Their baby boy’s cries were beautiful and his movements were mesmerizing.

All Steve could do was smile at him as he was guided to breastfeed him. Jules helped him so that they could latch on right away.

"There you go buddy...hi love." Steve was already so in love with him, how could he not stare at him? He straightened out his leg in front of him while he held their son and Billy came around to give him a kiss.

"He looks just like you babe, beautiful and perfect in every single way." Billy’s eyes never left their son as he spoke so fondly of him and his husband.

Steve smiles towards Billy’s and their son mewls as he eats like a champ.

"You're hungry huh baby boy?" Steve brushes his finger against his son’s head that was covered with thick, dark mottled hair. He just sat there and watched him eat, full of adoration. How did they even create this perfect little being? He has the biggest brown eyes he’s ever seen and they were so full of wonder and curiosity. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he absorbed everything about this moment. Just holding their son for the first time is a feeling he’ll never forget. It’s something so special and euphoric.

As their boy ate, they just sat and gushed over how cute he was for a while.

Thirty minutes or so went by and their little girl was ready to be born. Billy took their son and settled him in the bassinet that was brought down from their bedroom. He made sure he was okay before returning to his husband. 

Steve gets back onto all fours and begins to push right away.

As he’s pushing he could tell something felt weird so he stopped and took some deep breaths while Bonnie checked.

"She’s breech, Steve." She says and his heart plummets. "You're going to have to open your hips more and push really, really hard."

"O-Okay." He whimpers and Jules’ reminding me that he can do this.

"Are you having a contraction?" Bonnie asks.

"Mhm." He hums and nods his head.

"Okay, big breath in and push down hard...Great, push, push, push! Let it go and push again!"

"Agh! Holy hell!" Steve exhales his spent breath but continues to push.

"You've got it hun, keep going I can see her little feet."

Audibly sighing, he leans forward into Jules and groans while he pushes some more Loud screams and weeps of agony erupt from him and he digs his fingers into her thighs.

"Steve, I need you to push. She needs to come out. Come on you're at her knees, keep pushing."

Steve pushes and feels something drop in between his legs, causing him to scream. 

"Both legs are out, I've got them." Bonnie announces, gently holding onto the small babe as she works her way out. 

Steve continues to push and moans loudly.

"She's kicking her little legs....there you go hun, again you're at her belly button."

Taking several deep breaths, he pushes again, only to be met with another deep roar. "Ah...Ah...Ah..Ah...Fuck! Get her out!"

"Push Steve, you're almost done! She's moving!"

He clenches his teeth and pushes hard once more freeing her shoulders and more fluids come out.

"Ready to catch the baby Billy?" Bonnie asks.

"Uh-huh." He answers.

Steve moves and looks up at Jules who nods. This was it, his baby girl was about to be born. The moment he’s waited nine months for was about to happen for one last time.

He inhales then exhales slowly and does it again but holds it, pushing down.

"AGH! FUCKING GOD!" He screams at the top of his lungs and feels her head burst out with a pool of fluids gushing onto the floor.

He lunges forward into Jules, catching his breath hearing the cries of his daughter.

"Cord around the neck, let me just help her out." Bonnie says.

Steve waits for her to unwrap it and turns around carefully over everything that just left his body so he can gather his daughter from his husband.

"Oh my goodness, hi beautiful...Hi." He croaks. His voice was hoarse from all that screaming, but it was well worth it just to have his sweet babe.

His daughter just cried and wrestled him for warmth. How dare he keep her from getting what she wants.

"I know, I know baby girl. Mommy's gonna fix you hold on." He’s given a small blanket and moves her so that she's able to latch on like her brother and can eat as well.

Both their babies are finally here and are healthy and they're both so amazing. It's incredible and he never wants this feeling to go away. 

Billy came over with their son nestled in his arms and sat beside Steve, watching him nurse their daughter. Neither of them said anything and exchanged smiles and kisses between each other, while admiring the two beauties they just welcomed in the world. 

**-One Week Later-**

It was three in the morning and the bags under Steve’s eyes grew bigger and bigger. These babies are never letting them get sleep. He thought in the beginning they were good then as time went one they did this. But nope, when one cries they both cry. Never fails.

He trudged to the nursery and scooped up his little girl while Billy got their son.

Steve went to sit in the glider and removed his shirt, bringing her to his nipple right away.

Ava nursed from his right pec and Aiden nursed from his left pec. He had both his babies getting the proper nutrients from him and Billy stood there not knowing what to do.

"Do you need help or?" Billy was unsure what to do. He didn’t have the ability to nurse their children but also felt bad that Steve had to get up with them every hour just to tend to their needs. 

"I think I got it, but please stay. I need someone to talk to because I'm gonna be here a while."

"Okay." Billy chuckles, a smile spreading across his face. He sat beside his husband on another chair and kept his eyes on his two beautiful babies as they nursed from their mother. “I still can’t believe they’re ours. Like it doesn’t seem real.” 

“I know.” Steve smiles, looking down at his babies. “They’re amazing aren’t they?” 

“Mhm. They’re both so beautiful and so perfect. We did good, babe.” Billy says as his eyes move back and forth between his babies. 

“We did.” Steve agrees and leans over allowing his husband to plant a sweet kiss to his lips. 

They talked for about an hour until the babies were done and put back to bed. Now, quietly returning to their room, they crawl into bed and enjoy the rest of the night before they have to get up again. 


End file.
